Immortals
by Samhoku
Summary: Tadashi is Immortal and going by the name of sunfire. Hiro is immortal and is fused with Lapis. Prequel is called Big Hero Lapis. They are rebooting Big Hero Six. Rated T just to be safe and for some themes.
1. The Epic Beginning

Immortals

By Samhoku

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero Six, claim to own it, or sell my work. I also do not own Disney.**

**This is a collaboration between myself and HiroLemonFan**

**The prequel is called Big Hero Lapis **

Chapter:

When Tadashi had survived the fire he discovered something important: His mutation made it so he could heal ultra-fast. He could also control fire to the point that he could make himself combust into flames. He wasn't sure why healing came with this power until he followed it to the logical conclusion. If he can burst into flames, the first time he did that, he would die. But since he could heal, he had no ill effects.

But this story isn't about what/how Tadashi uses his powers. This story is about how Tadashi and Hiro are immortal. How they cannot die and how they decided to reboot the Big Hero Six team. Tadashi was visiting his daughter, Jamie, at her house with his own grandkids. Tadashi didn't look anywhere close to 30 years old, much less 50. But it didn't deny the fact that he had kids and grandkids. He was actually supposed to be in his 80s. Gogo had died at 65 years old with a severe cancer.

Hiro was 73 years old and Honey Lemon was in a nursing home. She has alzheimer's disease and Hiro was visiting with her. Once Hiro was done visiting with his wife he went to see Tadashi. Tadashi was waiting at Hiro's house, sitting on the front step. Hiro sat down next to his brother and looked at the ground.

"How's Honey?" Tadashi asked, picking a piece of grass and crocheting it carefully into a chain. He looked back over at his brother with worry.

"She remembered me today," Hiro offered as he stood up, turning to let them both in to his house, "Genesis visited her mom today. I was happy to see that. She also asked about the Big Hero Six team. I told her we disbanded."

"What did she think about that?" Tadashi asked as he stood up and followed his brother inside.

"She wasn't very pleased with the decision..." Hiro sat down at one of his chairs and looked at Tadashi, "So...Do you think we should reboot? I mean, we're here. We could redo Big Hero Six. We would just need members."

Tadashi slowly looked at Hiro and contemplated if he had gone insane, "Say again?"

"Rebooting. Big Hero Six. We could do it," Hiro summarized what he said before and watched as Tadashi got a thoughtful expression. He waited until his brother shrugged.

"Where would we get the members? Our kids have kids," Tadashi pointed out and asked in the same moment. Now it was Hiro's turn to think.

Hiro finally just shrugged and said, "We could keep an eye out for mutants. I know of a couple. Anastasia. Remember her? She is a fairy godmother in training."

"What will she do to the criminals? Make their dreams come true?" This was asked extremely sarcastically by Tadashi.

Hiro gave him the look of death and said, "She is a start. She might know some mutants."


	2. Meeting Elsa

Immortals

By Samhoku

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero Six, claim to own it, or sell my work. I also do not own Disney.**

**This is a collaboration between myself and HiroLemonFan**

**HiroLemonFan had the idea for Anastasia** **Tremaine**

Chapter:

Much to Tadashi's dismay he was elected the Most Likely to pick out Team Members. In other words, Hiro would find leads and Tadashi would be the interviewer. Tadashi could have said no, but he knew that Hiro wanted to spend a lot of time with Honey Lemon. None of them knew how much longer she had. Tadashi, was, at the moment, going to interview a very powerful mutant named Elsa.

Elsa was sitting in the meeting room that Tadashi had rented. Hiro was setting up the interviews for all day. When Elsa came in Tadashi could feel the cold air coming with her. It did make him wonder how much control she really had over her powers. Tadashi stood when she entered like a gentlemen and waited until she sat down before sitting, "My name is Tadashi Hamada." When Elsa stuck out her hand he shook it.

"My name is Elsa Arendell," She took back her hand and then placed her hands in her lap, folded together. She was a very regal looking women.

"Thank you for coming. I've never had to interview people before, so it may be a little difficult...getting started," Tadashi said as he sorted out the papers on the table.

"It isn't a problem, Mr. Hamada," Elsa answered as she shifted slightly in her chair, "I've never been to an interview like this. So we're on even ground."

Tadashi gave the women a grateful smile and then started the interview, "How did you come in contact with my brother?"

"I know Anastasia. Anastasia contacted me and informed me that you wanted to reboot your team," Elsa replied, but before Tadashi could ask another question she interrupted, "I would like the ability to ask you questions as well. Will I be allowed at the end?"

"Of course," Tadashi answered, not surprised. Hiro had put a special note about Elsa. She was very suspicious of people who would want to use her powers. She had been recruited by a Villain league because she hadn't asked enough questions. That league had Pitch, Jack, Hades, Frollo, and Ursula.

Tadashi continued with his questioning, "What type of powers do you have?" He was starting to wonder why Elsa never relaxed. She seemed very straight and tense. Tadashi couldn't help but blurt before she answered, "Why are you so tense?"

Elsa blinked owlishly when the second question came out. She answered that one first, "I don't mean to appear tense, Mr. Hamada. I have been around since the 1780s and have had plenty of people trying to assassinate me. It's my way to be cautious. As for my powers, I'm Immortal and I have the ability to control and create snow."

Tadashi nodded then asked one more question, "Why do you want to join or see Big Hero Six get rebooted?" He leaned back in his chair and waited for the answer.

Elsa wondered how this man could appear so relaxed. She thought about this question then answered, "I want to see it get rebooted because more crime has been coming back since the super hero teams went away. I would like to join because I was part of one of those criminal teams. I have hurt so many people and I would like to make up for that."

Tadashi wrote down her answer then looked back at Elsa, "Now, how about your questions?" He weaved his fingers together and set his hands on the table.

"Have you ever worked with criminals?"

"Yes."

"For how long?"

"Five years."

"What made you stop?"

"A hard knock to the head that helped me remember my identity."

"What do you call yourself now?"

"Inferno."

"Why do you want to reboot?"

Elsa's questions went on and on and Tadashi had to cancel one appointment and reschedule it for the next day. When Elsa had finished her questioning of Tadashi she rose from her chair regally and shook his hand, "Thank you for your time. And thank you for putting up with my questions."

Tadashi stood and shook her hand, "It was a pleasure."


	3. Meet Alice and her illusions

Immortals

By Samhoku

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero Six, claim to own it, or sell my work. I also do not own Disney.**

**This is a collaboration between myself and HiroLemonFan**

**HiroLemonFan pointed out Alice's powers.**

Chapter:

Tadashi was tired after that but he continued to do interviews. The next person he had was a child. It surprised him that Hiro would schedule a child, but he also supposed it made sense. This child's name was Alice. She was around 12 years old. Tadashi stood up when she entered and sat down when she did, "My name is Tadashi Hamada." He shook her hand when she offered it.

"My name is Alice Pleasance Liddell. It's nice to meet you Mr. Hamada," Alice replied, bouncing in her chair a little.

"It's nice to meet you too, Alice," Tadashi answered and then he went straight into the interview, "How did you meet my brother?"

"Ummm...at a park. I was creating illusions to scare off some bullies," Alice said with a smile, tilting her head.

Tadashi nodded and gave her a smile, teasing, "So, your powers? They must be tunneling and breathing dirt?" He crossed his arms over his chest and tilted his head.

Alice laughed and corrected him, "No, My powers are illusions. I'm also immune to others illusions. I have a friend named Wendy, I think she is next. She does Illusions too. We tried to use them on each other and it didn't work."

Tadashi pretended to look relieved, teasing the child again, "That is a relief. Tunneling would be useful, but it would also pose some pretty embarrassing questions from news reporters." He moved on to the next question, "Why do you want to join Big Hero Six?"

"There are a lot of criminals around lately. I get scared walking down the street. They are like adult bullies and I don't like bullies. Anything I can do to help is what I want to do," Alice replied seriously. She giggled again when Tadashi slowly crossed his eyes at her. He was a funny man.

Tadashi nodded then sensed he should ask her other questions. She was a child, "How old are you?"

"I'm 12. How old are you?" Alice asked curiously. She knew Hiro was in his 70s and couldn't help but be curious about this brother.

"I am 80 years old. I'm a very old man," Tadashi answered, the teasing back in his voice. He loved children and liked it even more when he could get them to laugh. Then Tadashi asked again, "Do you have any pets?"

"No. But I make a cat illusion. Would you like to see him?" Alice asked, tilting her head slightly. She gave a funny little smile, "All my illusions are a little weird, just as a warning."

Tadashi shrugged, "Sure." This would be a good opportunity to see what she could do with her powers. He started to get worried when Alice focused on a spot in the room. She appeared to be drawing in the air with her eyes. Suddenly a cat creature floated in front of him and Tadashi commented, "That's interesting."

Alice giggled and the cat made a funny laughing noise as well, "It is, isn't it?" Alice's mouth was moving but the cat was the one talking. It was very bizarre.


	4. Meet Wendy, Master Illusionist

Immortals

By Samhoku

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero Six, claim to own it, or sell my work. I also do not own Disney.**

**This is a collaboration between myself and HiroLemonFan**

Chapter:

As Alice predicted Wendy was next in the room. This girl was between the ages of 10 and 12 and walked like she was a ghost. It was unnerving and Tadashi forgot to stand up when she entered. The child sat down and rested her hands on the table.

"Hello, Mr. Hamada," The girl said, snapping Tadashi out of it, "I'm here for the interview."

Tadashi nodded and shook the child's hand, "You must be Wendy. How did you meet my brother?" He was still shaken by the odd entrance.

"I met him through Anastasia. She is a very nice godmother in training. She is my babysitter," Wendy replied in a proper voice. Tadashi was still unnerved by this child. She steepled her hands as she watched the older man.

"What are your powers? Alice told me that you can create illusions, is there anything else you can do?" Tadashi asked, starting to recover. He weaved his fingers together again and set them on the table, watching the child.

"I can create illusions, that is correct. I can also fly," She knew she didn't have wings, so she tried a different way to describe what she could do, "I can levitate." Wendy drummed her fingers on the desk and looked towards the door, "There is one other person who is coming in that's a child, yes?"

"Yeah. I believe his name is Christopher Robin. Why do you want to join Big Hero Six or see it rebooted?" Tadashi asked, hoping the child had a good answer. Her behavior was unnerving.

"I know Chris. He is an interesting fellow. There are too many criminals around. They are terrorizing people and it needs to stop," Wendy replied as an illusion of a flying boy zipped past his head. Tadashi had to remind himself not to duck. This child was highly unusual. He decided to ask her a few questions.

"How old are you?" Tadashi asked carefully, watching the boy flying in circles around his head, "You seem a little better at this then Alice."

"Alice doesn't use hers often and it's very controlled. She can only talk through her illusions," Wendy said then she answered his question, "I am 11 years old. How old are you, Mr. Hamada? You look young, but if what Anastasia told me is true, you are elderly?"

Tadashi tried not to laugh at her choice of words, "I am 80 years old. I am very elderly." He asked her another question, "Why do you talk that way?"

"I don't know. I like talking like a proper British women. It makes me feel happy. Will it be a problem, Mr. Hamada?" Wendy asked, her voice still remaining proper.

"No, it won't be a problem, I was just curious."


	5. Chris: Master of animals

Immortals

By Samhoku

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero Six, claim to own it, or sell my work. I also do not own Disney.**

**This is a collaboration between myself and HiroLemonFan**

Chapter:

Christopher was the last child to come in. He dressed like a British school child. That was the only different thing about Chris. Well, that would be the only different thing if he didn't have a pack of woodland animals following him into the meeting room. Other then that, he was completely normal. Well, and he had the whole British accent thing going on like Wendy.

"Hello Christopher. My name is Tadashi," Tadashi shook Chris's hand and then the child sat down. He looked about the same age as Wendy, so around 11 years old.

"Hi, Mr. Hamada," Chris said then he turned and talked to the animals, "You guys need to sit down, okay?" They all sat down at once. The owl that was with him perched on his head, "You can call me Chris. It's easier for people to say."

"Um...will that owl...defecate?" Tadashi asked, staring at the owl, "Or do they hold it when in buildings?"

"They usually hold it pretty well," Chris replied then he took the owl off of his head, setting it on his lap. Tadashi watched the child pet the owl then he looked back at him, starting his usual questioning.

"How did you meet my brother?" Tadashi asked this question and was growing tired of asking the same questions over and over again. He would have to think up of another way to ask it.

"I was talking a lion into going back to its cage. I was making roaring noises and people thought I was a basket case," Chris answered, putting the owl on the back of the chair as a rabbit jumped up into his lap.

"Okay...what do your powers include? I think I can guess," Tadashi said, lightness in his voice. It caused Chris to smile, which was a win.

"I can talk to animals. Most of the time they do what I ask. I can't really control them because they do have minds of their own. But they like me so they usually do what I ask," Chris replied with a smile, glancing at the rabbit in his lap.

Tadashi nodded then asked the last question, "Why do you want to see Big Hero Six rebooted or become a member?"

"I don't like criminals. I'm sure they have wives and children and normal lives...but I can't stand the pain they inflict on others. It makes me feel sad," Chris replied as the rabbit jumped off his lap and a doe put it's head on his.

Tadashi nodded then asked nice questions, "How old are you?"

"Eleven," Chris answered, gently pushing the deer's head off of his, "How old are you, sir?"

"Eighty," Tadashi replied, holding back a smile as Chris's eyes got big.

"Eighty?"

"Yep."

"That's astounding."


	6. Jim Hawkins: Technopath

Immortals

By Samhoku

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero Six, claim to own it, or sell my work. I also do not own Disney.**

**This is a collaboration between myself and HiroLemonFan**

**At the end of everyone being interviewed the viewers get to decide who stays. In order to decide please go to bigherosixaublog on Tumblr. The lineup will be there.**

Chapter:

Tadashi only had 2 more interviews for that day. He was relieved and he opened a bottle of water for himself. This next person's name was Jim Hawkins. He hoped this guy would be a little more normal then the children he just had to deal with. He liked the kids, but they unnerved him greatly. Jim Hawkins entered the room, greeted Tadashi with a wave, then sat down in the chair. He was slumped over and didn't look like he cared about anything.

"Hello, Jim. My name is Tadashi..." He raised an eyebrow at the younger man who seemed to be focused on the clock on the desk. Tadashi looked over and saw the numbers going up and down then forming letters. Tadashi shook his head then looked at him, "Are you a Technopath?"

Jim looked at Tadashi then nodded, "Yeah." That was all he said. One word. Yeah. Tadashi wasn't sure what to make of this guy.

"How did you meet my brother?" Tadashi asked, watching as Jim messed with the clock a little more.

"A car was about to run over a little girl and I stepped in the way. I put the car into reverse and caused it to wreak on accident. I figured that was better then risking the kid's life," Jim said as he reset the clock with his mind. So this guy had a soft spot for kids, that was good.

Tadashi nodded slowly then he asked, "Why do you want to see Big Hero Six rebooted? Why would you want to join?"

Jim looked at Tadashi, a surprised expression crossed his face, "Why? I would think it is pretty obvious. I don't like seeing harm done to anyone. I would die protecting people. I almost have in the past. My powers activated because I was hit by a car. It hit me pretty hard and somehow my brain had the ability to put a ball of electronics around me. They just reformed and went around me. It broke my fall but I was in the ICU for a long time."

Tadashi nodded and then asked another question, "What have you made, knowingly and willingly, with your abilities?"

"A hoverboard. I was really bored and wanted to make something to ride. Oh, and a gun. This man was harassing my mom. I've fixed her kitchen appliances. Which, by the way, is aggravating. If she would just buy new ones I wouldn't have to fix them all the time," Jim replied, pulling out a small device, "And this. It is a map, I made it based on a book called Treasure Island."

Tadashi took the map and opened it, a holograph covering the room with a map of the world, "That is amazing."

"Thanks."


	7. Ariel: Mute Water Witch

Immortals

By Samhoku

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero Six, claim to own it, or sell my work. I also do not own Disney.**

**This is a collaboration between myself and HiroLemonFan**

**At the end of everyone being interviewed the viewers get to decide who stays. In order to decide please go to bigherosixaublog on Tumblr. The lineup will be there.**

Chapter:

The last interview of the day was with a selective mute named Ariel. He had a pen and paper ready for their upcoming conversation. This would be a little difficult, but he knew that they could pull it off. When she came in she offered a smile and Tadashi shook her hand. "My name is Tadashi Hamada."

Ariel quickly scribbled down her name then gave him a pretty smile. She seemed like a very nice girl. Tadashi asked, "How did you meet my brother?" He tilted his head as he asked, trying to make himself seem friendlier.

Ariel wrote down on the paper, _I met your brother while I was at the water. I was creating water horses for some children._

Tadashi read the phrase then nodded and smiled, "That was a nice thing for you to do." Ariel smiled and nodded enthusiastically. Tadashi wasn't sure how she would fit in at Big Hero Six.

"So, I'm assuming your powers are with water?" Tadashi asked curiously. When she nodded enthusiastically again Tadashi asked, "Why would you like to see Big Hero Six rebooted? Or why would you like to join?"

Ariel looked thoughtful then wrote down on the piece of paper, _I would like to see it rebooted because I saw what criminals did to my mother. She was murdered. I don't want that to happen to anyone else. I choose not to talk because whenever I do I hear my mothers voice. I don't want anyone else to go through what I did._

Tadashi nodded and then tilted his head, "I'm sorry for your loss." He watched as she ducked her head, letting her red hair fall over her face, "Ariel?"

The girl looked back up at Tadashi and smiled at him. Tadashi returned the smile then asked, "Do you have any siblings?"

Ariel nodded vigorously then wrote down, _12 sisters_. She laughed at the expression on Tadashi's face. Ariel patted his hand and giggled before writing down on the paper, _Mom was very fertile. _

Tadashi held back a smile again and laced his fingers together, yet again, and set them on the table, "Can you breath underwater with your powers?"

Ariel looked surprised that he would ask and wrote, _Yes. I can breath underwater and swim like a fish._

Tadashi nodded after reading the note then stood up to shake her hand, "Thank you for your time. It was a pleasure to meet you."

Ariel bowed her head and shook his hand before walking out the door. Tadashi stretched and yawned, happy that the interviews were done for the day. That was exhausting. Especially the weird children. He just hoped he didn't get nightmares from Alice. Hiro was leaning in the doorway when Tadashi looked up again.

"Having fun?"

"Did you do the children first on purpose?"

"Why?"

"That was the weirdest thing I have ever encountered."


	8. Belle and Beast: The Couple

Immortals

By Samhoku

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero Six, claim to own it, or sell my work. I also do not own Disney.**

**This is a collaboration between myself and HiroLemonFan**

**At the end of everyone being interviewed the viewers get to decide who stays. In order to decide please go to bigherosixaublog on Tumblr. The lineup will be there.**

Chapter:

When the next morning rolled around Tadashi did not want to get out of bed. He wanted to stay in bed and forget that the day before ever happened. As much as he loved children, if they can create illusions, then he would rather stay away. That was just too weird. But Tadashi pulled himself out of bed and got ready to go to the meeting room again. When he did go to the meeting room he got himself some coffee and a bottle of water. Hiro would bring him lunch later. Tadashi quickly gobbled down an granola bar.

The first two people to come in were Belle and Beast. They never went somewhere without the other. Tadashi gave them a smile and stood up, shaking both their hands. Tadashi gave them each a smile, "Good morning. How did you meet my brother?"

Belle looked uneasy then looked at Adam. Adam looked embarrassed, "I turned into a furry rage monster and was chasing around a mugger. He tried to mug Belle."

Tadashi nodded and smiled, "Well, that must have been interesting." He looked at the couple then asked, "So you can turn into a beast. Belle, what can you do?"

Belle looked at the ground then said, "I'm fluent with any language, fictional or real. I can also talk to animals." She looked at Adam then at Tadashi.

Tadashi nodded then asked, "Why would you like to see Big Hero Six rebooted or why would you like to join?" He leaned back, looking totally relaxed again.

Belle gave her answer first, "When I was 14 years old I was kidnapped and held in a cellar. I was with my mother in France for diplomatic stuff. I was never hit or anything, but the terror..." Belle cut off when he voice hitched, "The terror was too much. I can't let any other kid go through that or any adult. It is something no one should go through."

Adam gave his answer next, "When I was 15 years old I was kicked out of the house. While I was out there I got involved in some gangs, I realize now how many people I hurt. How many people I killed. I should never have been involved, I was lucky to get picked up by the police. It helped me realize where I was heading in life. I want to see it rebooted or join it because I could never see that happen to another kid. It was awful for me."

Tadashi nodded then looked at the couple, "How did you two meet?"

Belle laughed and said, "Adam was in a gang in France. My mom had hired him to search me out. When he was in there was the first time they hit me. Adam heard me yell and he turned into the Beast. We hadn't talked for a couple years after that but then he moved to America. We got back in touch."

Tadashi nodded and gave them a smile, "Thank you for your time today. I appreciate it." They all stood up, shook hands, and left. At least this one was normal.


	9. Esmeralda: The fiery Dramatist

Immortals

By Samhoku

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero Six, claim to own it, or sell my work. I also do not own Disney.**

**This is a collaboration between myself and HiroLemonFan**

**At the end of everyone being interviewed the viewers get to decide who stays. In order to decide please go to bigherosixaublog on Tumblr. The lineup will be there.**

Chapter:

The next person to come was Esmerelda. This women was of Romana decent. She was also very beautiful. Tadashi greeted her and she sat down across from him. Esmeralda said smoothly, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Hamada."

Tadashi gave her a smile, "The pleasure is mine." He then started asking her the questions, "How did you meet my brother?"

"I'm a street performer. I also can eat fire, control fire, make fire," Esmeralda made a small ball of fire on the tip of her finger then blew it out, "Your brother figured out I could create it when I needed a quick getaway from a police officer. They don't take kindly to street performers anymore." She sighed dramatically then crossed one leg over the other.

Tadashi just raised an eyebrow. This women certainly had a flare for drama, "So your power is creating fire. Why do you want to see Big Hero Six rebooted? Why do you want to join up?" He steepled his hands as he asked this.

Esmeralda hesitated then looked at the ground, "Once when I was street performing I was raped," Her voice was broken as she said this, "No one was there to help me. We need heros again, the streets aren't safe anymore. The only good thing that came out of that experience is that I now have my fire powers. But if I could go back..." Esmeralda got a distant look, "I wouldn't have gone out that night."

Tadashi nodded, feeling sympathy towards her, "I'm sorry that happened to you. I know sorry doesn't fix anything, but that is a horrible thing to happen to you." He tilted his head at her then asked, "How long have you lived here?"

"In San Frantokyo? About 10 years. I lived in New York City before," She was being very normal and calm now. Tadashi almost wished for the dramatic women to come back. He kinda like that, it was interesting.

"How long have you lived here, Mr. Hamada?" Esmeralda asked with a sweet smile. She messed with her bracelets as she awaited an answer.

"Since I was 11 years old. I moved here when my parents died with my little brother. Hiro, the boy you met," Tadashi reminded her of his brother as he answered. Tadashi was a very kind person.

Esmeralda didn't feel judged for once, "Oh, yes. I'm sorry for your loss." She stood up, "I must go, I have to go visit my cousin. He is having a bit of trouble and I need to make sure he takes his medication."

Tadashi nodded and stood up, shaking her hand when she offered it. Esmeralda did a mock offended expression, "You kiss a lady's hand."

Tadashi didn't even try to contain his smile, she was truly and entertaining women. He kissed her hand then bowed, making Esmeralda laugh.

"It was a pleasure."

"The pleasure was mine, Ms. Esmeralda."


	10. Mulan: The master of the Arts

Immortals

By Samhoku

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero Six, claim to own it, or sell my work. I also do not own Disney.**

**This is a collaboration between myself and HiroLemonFan**

**At the end of everyone being interviewed the viewers get to decide who stays. In order to decide please go to bigherosixaublog on Tumblr. The lineup will be there.**

Chapter:

Tadashi took a break for lunch and then he went on to see the next person. The girl that came in was dressed in jeans, a black t-shirt that fit well, boots, and a hoodie. She greeted him, "Hi, You must be Tadashi."

Tadashi stood and shook her hand, "Yes. Are you Mulan?" He sat down when she did and got his papers around

"Yeah," Mulan said as she made herself comfortable in the chair. She pulled out a Gatoraid and took a sip.

"So, how did you meet my brother?" Tadashi asked and he looked confused when a slow smile came across her face.

"I beat the snot out of him. I'm surprised he didn't tell you. He surprised me while I was walking to the store. He put up a good fight, but I creamed him," Mulan said, laughter in her voice, "Knowing who he is now...I'm surprised I even could."

Tadashi grinned and tilted his head, "My brother isn't graceful. He is okay at Karate, but not the best. Do you have any powers?"

"I have the awesome power of Mixed Martial arts," Mulan said with a smirk, "I don't have a mutation if that's what you're asking. I'm just exceptional at martial arts."

Tadashi nodded and smiled, "And why do you want to see Big Hero Six rebooted? Why do you want to join?" He leaned back in a relaxed position.

"I would like to see it rebooted because there are too many dangerous criminals after y'all quit. It isn't safe anymore. I want to join because I'm tired of being afraid. I want to help with something," Mulan said honestly.

Tadashi nodded and then tilted his head, "Any siblings?" He raised an eyebrow when he asked.

"Yeah. Mushu. He's a pain in the butt. He is 15 years old and says he is my 'guardian'. Crazy kid," Mulan said with an affectionate smile. Then she asked, "Is Hiro your only sibling?"

"Yes. I'm glad because I don't think I could handle another," Tadashi commented with a smile. He stood up and shook Mulan's hand, "Thank you for your time."

"No, thank you. And thank Hiro for me, will you?" Mulan smiled and walked out the door.

Tadashi only had two more people to interview. Their names were Jasmine and Tiana.


	11. Tiana: Master Chef and Shape Shifter

Immortals

By Samhoku

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero Six, claim to own it, or sell my work. I also do not own Disney.**

**This is a collaboration between myself and HiroLemonFan**

**At the end of everyone being interviewed the viewers get to decide who stays. In order to decide please go to bigherosixaublog on Tumblr. The lineup will be there.**

Chapter:

Tiana came in the room swiftly, almost like a whirlwind. She shook Tadashi's hand when it was extended then sat down, "Sorry. I was in a hurry to get here. Apparently I ticked off a gang member. He wasn't very happy with my efforts."

Tadashi held back a laugh at this enthusiastic women. He crossed his arms over his chest and said, "Well, you must be Tiana. My name is Tadashi, it's nice to meet you."

Tiana put her purse over the back of her chair, "Likewise, Mr. Hamada." She folded her hands in her lap and had a different type of regal air around her. One that was proper, regal, yet you could sense a playfulness about her. With Elsa it was intimidating. With Tiana it seemed natural.

"How did you meet my brother," Tadashi launched right into the questioning. He wanted to get this over with so that way Hiro and himself could decide.

"I met him because I shapeshifted out of a frog and into a human. It shocked him. Then I shifted into an Alligator, which didn't help," Tiana said with a wince. The two things she could shift into. A dangerous one and one that could hop around.

"So you are a shape shifter. When did you discover your powers?" Tadashi asked while making himself comfortable in his chair.

"I think when I was about 10 years old. I shifted into a frog. Then when I was 14 I shifted into an Alligator," Tiana answered, she fidgeted her hands a little bit.

Tadashi nodded then asked, "Why would you like to see Big Hero Six rebooted or why would you like to join?"

"I don't really have a good answer for that. I mean, besides the fact anyone you talk to could be a criminal. The streets have gotten really bad," Tiana answered as she twiddled her thumbs. She apparently needed to be active constantly.

"Where did you grow up?"

"New Orleans."

"What type of job do you have?"

"I'm a chef. I cook great Jumbo."

Tadashi nodded and smiled, "I'll have to try it sometime." When Tiana stood up Tadashi did as well and shook her hand, "It was nice to meet you."

"You as well."


	12. Jasmine: Sand Bender

Immortals

By Samhoku

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero Six, claim to own it, or sell my work. I also do not own Disney.**

**This is a collaboration between myself and HiroLemonFan**

**At the end of everyone being interviewed the viewers get to decide who stays. In order to decide please go to bigherosixaublog on Tumblr. The lineup will be there.**

Chapter:

Jasmine walked into the room and sat down, she looked exhausted. She hadn't even noticed that Tadashi had stood up. Jasmine gave him a weak smile, "I made a giant sand castle. I'm very tired."

Tadashi nodded and smiled, "No problem. That must have been fun."

Jasmine smiled and nodded a little, "Yes, it was fun. I enjoyed myself immensely. It all fell pretty quick, but it was a magnificent sight." She stretched a little and yawned, "I met your brother while making a sand castle." She explained herself more when Tadashi looked surprised, "I'm friends with Belle, she told me that it would be the first question."

Tadashi nodded then launched right into the next question, "What are your powers?" He tilted his head when he asked.

"Sand. I can do Sand bending...or control the Sand element," Jasmine replied, rubbing the back of her neck to get the kinks out, "That's what I was doing. It's exhausting."

Tadashi nodded and commented, "I bet it is." He steepled his hands again, his new favorite thing to do, and asked her another question, "Why do you wish to see Big Hero Six rebooted? Why would you like to join?"

"I would wish to see it rebooted so there could be children playing outside again. I miss hearing children's laughter..." Jasmine trailed off for a moment then smiled at Tadashi, "And to join for the same reason."

"Do you have any family?"

"Yes. My father. My mother died when I was small," Jasmine replied as she shifted her weight slightly, yawning lightly again.

"Any siblings?" Tadashi asked as he adjusted the papers. He was curious about this person, but she seemed to have exhausted herself.

"Mmm? Oh, yeah. I have an older sister and a bunch of younger siblings," Jasmine answered and she smiled, "I should go, I'm falling asleep in here." She stood up and Tadashi followed suit. Jasmine shook his hand and left the room.

"It was nice to meet you, Mr. Hamada."

"It was nice to meet you too."


	13. Anastasia is thanked

Immortals

By Samhoku

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero Six, claim to own it, or sell my work. I also do not own Disney.**

**This is a collaboration between myself and HiroLemonFan**

**The interviews are done. I now would like y'all to vote on Tumblr. I also have it opened on my fanfiction profile page. **

Chapter:

Tadashi was exhausted with the interviews and he wanted to go home. But he also knew he had to make sure he had all the papers, thank Anastasia, and go talk to Hiro about who to have join. He was having an author help him with the choosing. She was on a website called Tumblr and fanfiction. Sometimes he felt as if he were a part of this story...but he liked to dismiss the thought. It was too disorienting to dwell on too much.

Tadashi put his papers in his folder then walked out of the meeting room. Anastasia was supposed to be making visits to the hospital, so he would wait for her there. He would ask the staff about her. When he got there Anastasia had been finishing up. She greeted Tadashi with a hug and asked, "How did the interviews go?"

Tadashi smiled and took Anastasia's bag, walking her to her car, "They went well. The children scared me a little, but I liked them."

Anastasia laughed at the concept of the children, "Wendy is the character, is she not?" She took her bag back from Tadashi and put it in the car.

Tadashi crossed his arms over his chest and backed up so she could get in the car, "Thank you for helping us." He gave her a smile and Anastasia returned his smile with a bright one of her own.

"It was no problem for me. I wanted to see it rebooted. I mean, crime has been getting bad and the police force is filled with old men," Anastasia replied as she put her key in the ignition, "I hope to talk to you later. Please make your decision soon."

Tadashi nodded and gave her an encouraging smile, "I'll try." He walked back to his own car as Anastasia shut the door and drove away. Next he would be going to see Hiro.

The older man got in his car and drove to Hiro's house. When Tadashi got out Hiro joked, "When are you going to give up your keys, old man?"

Tadashi grinned and teased back, "The moment you give up yours." He pushed his brother's head playfully and sat down on the step next to him, "How's Honey Lemon?"

Hiro shrugged and looked in pain, "She didn't know who I was today," He looked away from Tadashi and at the ground, "That was rather painful."

Tadashi patted his brother's back and said, "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault...I never considered watching someone I love grow old and die..." Hiro winced again and then stood up, "How did the interviews go?" Hiro let them into the house and put the tea kettle on.

"They went well...Today's batch was a little easier," Tadashi answered as he sat down at the table, "I thanked Anastasia."

"Good. She's a great help," Hiro answered as he sat down and looked at the papers Tadashi had filled out.

"I hope that author lady will get some help with choosing the people. She said she would get some friends, voters, and I think followers? I dunno, she is a weird one."


	14. Elsa and Wendy are added to the team

Immortals

By Samhoku

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero Six, claim to own it, or sell my work. I also do not own Disney.**

**This is a collaboration between myself and HiroLemonFan**

**Polls are now finished. (=**

Chapter:

Tadashi got a list of people that were chosen in his e-mail from the author lady. The first one on his list was Jim Hawkins. He wasn't surprised that the young man was picked, he had a real heart for people. After all, Jim didn't have to try and save the little girl, but he did anyways. Tadashi gave Hiro, Jim's number and the younger man called Jim.

Tadashi looked at the next people on the list who were chosen. These people were Elsa, Mulan, Tiana, and Wendy. Tadashi really dreaded going to talk to Wendy, maybe he would get Hiro to do it for him. His brother was nice, it was likely that Hiro would have mercy on him. Tadashi decided to call Elsa, Tiana, and Mulan. Hiro could handle Wendy and Jim.

Tadashi called Elsa first, figuring she would want to know first. Instead of Elsa answering the phone a very happy girl picked up.

"Hi, the Arendell household, Ana speaking," The girl's voice was very excited and happy.

"Hi, this is Tadashi Hamada. Is Elsa there?" Tadashi asked as he handed Hiro the little girl's address. They would need parental permission from Wendy's parents.

The girl told him to hang on and yelled for Elsa, "One second..." When Elsa came on the phone Tadashi could hear the cold radiating off of her.

"This is Tadashi Hamada. We've decided to accept your application for the rebooted Big Hero Six," Tadashi watched as his younger brother walked out of the room and towards a motorcycle.

Elsa replied to the man, "Hello. Thank you...When will I start?" She was being evasive on purpose as her sister, who was as old as her, probably wouldn't want her to live dangerously.

Tadashi picked up on the evasive tactics and went with it, "If you can come down at some point today, that would be great. Hiro needs to make your protective suit."

Elsa replied, "Okay, I'll be able to come around 1:00PM," Ana worked at 1:00PM, so she would be able to get away, "I'll see you then, Mr. Hamada."

Tadashi hung up the phone then checked off the box by Elsa's name. Two more people to go.

* * *

Hiro walked down the drive to Wendy's house. He could see a boy that was flying around the rooftop. Hiro squinted and realized that must be something Wendy was doing. Tadashi had described the illusions being practically independent from Wendy's person. It really was bizarre.

Hiro knocked on the door and was invited in by her parents, "My name is Hiro Hamada. I was wondering if your daughter could join Big Hero Six."

The dad looked surprised and was about to protest when Mrs. Darling spoke up, "Would she be safe?"

"That is something I cannot promise. I will do my best to be sure she remains safe. I will make her suit myself," Hiro did not mention he was making everyone's suits himself. But he knew this would comfort the parents.

Mr. Darling reluctantly signed a paper along with Mrs. Darling. Wendy came down the stairs when called and also signed the paper. Her illusion came and sat on the back of the couch as they did this.

Tadashi had been right. The child was unnerving, it was like she could float.


	15. Mulan and Tiana are added to the team

Immortals

By Samhoku

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero Six, claim to own it, or sell my work. I also do not own Disney.**

**This is a collaboration between myself and HiroLemonFan**

**Polls are now finished. (=**

Chapter:

Tadashi went to Tiana's house in person. He knocked on the door and the lady opened it.

"Oh, Mr. Hamada. Can I help you?" Tiana asked as she wiped her hands on an apron that was around her. She invited the man in and then gave him some tea.

Tadashi accepted the tea and answered her question, "We have accepted you as a member of Big Hero Six. Is it possible for you to come to the lab later? Hiro would like to make everyone protective suits."

Tiana nodded and gave him a smile, "I can come with you now. I just finished making some food, I can bring it down too?" She tilted her head as she asked the question.

Tadashi nodded in assent, "Yes, you can bring your food." He finished his tea and handed Tiana the cup, "Thank you for the tea."

Tiana gave the older man a bright smile, "You're welcome. Oh, and there is enough food for everyone," She hurried away and packaged up the food.

Tadashi waited for the women and when she was ready to go he led the way to his Moped. He has never given up on that thing. Tadashi took Tiana to the lab and then introduced her to Hiro, Jim, Wendy, and Elsa. After it seemed like she was comfortable and settled enough Tadashi went off to see about Mulan.

* * *

Mulan was taking care of a little problem. Her Ex-boyfriend was terrorizing his new girlfriend. Mulan was just a little irritated with Shang. Well...Irritated wasn't the right word, especially since Tadashi got to see the full wrath of Mulan.

Mulan was beating the snot out of Shang while his current girlfriend hid a good distance behind Mulan. She, at the moment, had the fighting stick pressed into Shang's chest, "Stay down. Why do you do this to your girlfriends?!" Mulan's voice was raised as she asked the question. His girlfriend had bruises on her arms and a black eye, "You're going to go to the police station and turn yourself in."

Shang nodded once and waited until Mulan let him up before trying to stand up. He gave his girlfriend a look and she shuddered, hiding behind Mulan. Shang got into his car and peeled away.

Tadashi cleared his throat and Mulan spun, fixing Tadashi with a death look. When she realized who it was she rolled her shoulders in an attempt to relax, "Sorry."

Tadashi offered her a smile, "No problem. I just came to say you had been accepted. We need you down at the lab, though. Just for a protective suit." He was careful to remain evasive, mainly because of the young women behind Mulan.

Mulan nodded and gave the girl a smile, "You'll be okay?"

The girl gave a nervous smile, "Yes." She walked away, sort of limping.

Mulan was worried about her but didn't voice her concern to Tadashi. She jumped on the Moped behind him and said, "Alright, lets go."


	16. Elsa, Wendy, and Jim's costumes are made

Immortals

By Samhoku

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero Six, claim to own it, or sell my work. I also do not own Disney.**

**This is a collaboration between myself and HiroLemonFan**

**Polls are now finished. (=**

Chapter:

Once they were all at the lab Hiro started taking measurements for the suits. He took extra care with Tiana's because of her shapeshifting abilities. He couldn't create a metal armor, he would have to make a strong fabric suit that would change with her. But at the moment, he was working on Elsa's suit. The suit was made to look like a dress. The skirt part was made of a bendable alloy that Hiro had come up with. It flowed around her like a dress. It also had a slit in it. The slit was to make the skirt more moveable and give Elsa more room to maneuver.

The top half, the bodice, was also made of the metal, only it had a thin webbing like fabric to keep the metal from touching her body directly. He also made her a very unique mask. It looked like a masquerade mask. It was a beautiful color blue and it had gemstone like dots around the eyes. The dress was very beautiful and elaborate. Elsa had said she didn't care, so Hiro had used that artistic license to make her look like the Queen she used to be.

The next one Hiro worked on was Wendy's. He made her a suit that would best suit her powers. Which, of course, included illusions and flying. Wendy told him that it was best if her vision and vocals were not impaired by the suit. So that left Hiro with designing a costume similar to Elsa's. It was a blue alloy dress that was very metallic looking. He also created her a mask that was similar to Elsa's. Only it had blue and green sparkle dots on it, like her illusion and herself.

After Wendy's outfit he started on the design for Jim's suit, "How do you control your powers?" Hiro asked this without looking at Jim, doing a rough sketch of what he had in mind.

Jim looked at him like he grew an extra head, "I don't know. I just look at it and ask it what to do. Sometimes my brain draws up a plan and the tech will move to obey it."

Hiro nodded and started to design the suit a little more efficiently, "So...no eye contact needed?"

"Not necessarily," Jim replied while watching the other man draw. He sat down as he watched the man use his imagination. Hiro made Jim's suit to look like fabric. It had a light armor underneath it. Cargo pants, a loose shirt, and combat boots. A special fingerless gloves were made as well along with a helmet that was black, it looked like a motorcycle helmet. Next would be Mulan and Tiana's outfits.

Tiana would definitely be the hardest.


	17. Tiana and Mulan's costumes Plus a Yaga

Immortals

By Samhoku

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero Six, claim to own it, or sell my work. I also do not own Disney.**

**This is a collaboration between myself and HiroLemonFan**

**Baba Yaga is my sister's character. Roninarnia. She is going to write a story about her. I'll have more information as it develops. **

**HiroLemonFan came up with Tiana's costume design. **

Chapter:

Tiana's outfit ended up being a suit that would change as she did. It was a green dress that came to about mid thigh with light green leggings. The dress was decorated with flowers and birds. Her shoes looked like ballet slipper type shoes, but they were, once again, the moveable metal alloy. That way it would feel like boots, sturdy and comfortable. The mask was the same as Elsa and Wendy's. It had green and purple dots along with small diamond sparkly alligators. Hiro had to get some help with designing the dress.

Mulans was next and also a little tricky. More so because she had no mutant powers. Mulan was more likely to get injured. Her costume was a Ninja like costume. It was black but it also had straps to keep weapons on her. On her back it had two straps for her bo staff. To go over her face was a piece of the metal alloy. It came up from behind her neck and went around her mouth. The cloth was in the back and the front of her neck, designed as a neck brace. It would move with her head, but if there was a sharp contact with anything solid it would minimize the possibility of becoming mortally wounded.

* * *

The outfits were done and Tadashi was asking them how they would feel about one on one training. He was surprised when a women came in, he had not seen this lady in a long time. Her name is Baba Yaga. She is a magical women, the magic was taught to her by the former Baba Yaga. The last time Tadashi had seen her was when he escaped the fire. They were just talking about the possibility of a group training.

Baba Yaga gave them a smile, the women was dressed in jeans, a T-shirt, a black jacket, and boots. Yaga walked over and put her elbow on Hiro's shoulder, "I can help with the group training. I can be like Toph from The Last Airbender. I shall be your Watermelon lord." This women is also ageless, she has lived since a little before the Medieval ages.

Tadashi looked at the group then gestured to Baba Yaga, "Meet the Infamous Baba Yaga," He tilted his head towards the group, "Yaga, this is the new Big Hero Six."

Yaga bowed to them and crossed her arms over her chest, "It's a pleasure...I think." She tilted her head as she watched them react to the last part. Jim's face barely changed, the rest of them looked surprised. Yaga snickered and jumped up on the windowsill as she watched them, "I'll watch you train, so I know what I'm dealing with."

Tadashi paired them all off and after about an hour he realized none of them were throwing themselves into the training. No one wanted to risk hurting each other. This was honorable, but he needed them to actually train. It was like they were not getting anywhere. Maybe the best training was just to go straight into combat? Tadashi jumped up on the windowsill next to Yaga, "Yaga?"

"Man, these guys are too afraid of hurting each other," Yaga said dryly, "Why don't we go straight into group training? They don't know me. It'll be easier if I make myself seem unbalanced." She crossed one leg over the over and raised an eyebrow at Tadashi.

Tadashi nodded and then jumped down off of the windowsill and called a halt for the group. The only two who were really training were Jim and Tiana. Jim had taunted the girl to the point where she wanted to kill him. Tadashi got them all to form a group then he had Yaga come over, "We're going to do our group training early. Yaga is going to help us, she is a little crazy, and she doesn't care if you get hurt. We're going a little out of the city to do this. Mainly because seeing magic being used will cause a mass hysteria."

Yaga could see they were tired so she suggested, "Tomorrow. We will do it tomorrow. Go home and get a full nights sleep. You'll need it."


	18. Yaga discovers a victim

Immortals

By Samhoku

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero Six, claim to own it, or sell my work. I also do not own Disney.**

**This is a collaboration between myself and HiroLemonFan**

**Baba Yaga is my sister's character. Roninarnia. She is going to write a story about her. I'll have more information as it develops. **

**HiroLemonFan came up with Tiana's costume design. **

Chapter:

That night Hiro got the call about Honey Lemon's passing. He started making the arrangements for her funeral. He was emotionally distraught and Yaga helped him with the process. Tadashi was delivering everyone to their houses and he would help the moment he was done. Hiro and Tadashi worked out for the funeral to be in a week. Yaga looked at Hiro, "Are you up to the group training tomorrow?"

The younger man nodded and said, "Yes. I'll be ready for the training." He gave the older women a reassuring smile. Yaga was not reassured, but she let the boy think she was. Yaga slowly left the house and walked back to her own apartment. On her way she heard a young women scream then it was cut short. Yaga ran as if the hounds of hell were on her heels, using magic to increase her speed. Yaga jumped off the roof of a building and used magic to slow her descent. She landed, did a forward roll, then ran again. When she got to the scene she skidded to a stop. Her stomach lurched and she held back from vomiting. The girl was a redhead with a light green dress on. Only the dress wasn't put on before the murder. She had several stab wounds when she investigated further. Yaga used magic to try and find fingerprints. When their were none she became suspicious. Yaga got a small electric shock from the body after using her magic. Another magic user had done this. Yaga called the police and reported the body.

Yaga decided to tell Tadashi immediately. They would get one group training, then they would have to face the magic user. Yaga had told the police, but now she had to tell Tadashi. The girl had her hair chopped off crappily. The hair was gone.

This was a serial killing.

* * *

When Tadashi found out he grew stiff, "What?" He looked at the women that was perched on the windowsill in his room. She had woken Tadashi up with the bad news, "A serial killing? How many more bodies?"

"I saw it once before. Almost 2 years ago, I didn't think anything of it. Maybe a domestic dispute. But this time..." Yaga ran a hand through her hair, "It was exactly the same."

Tadashi rubbed his hands over his face and said, "One group training...but why would you tell me?"

"He's a magic user. I'm going to use my mirror to try and find him...but you should know."

"Another magic user?"

"Yeah."


	19. A peaceful moment

Immortals

By Samhoku

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero Six, claim to own it, or sell my work. I also do not own Disney.**

**This is a collaboration between myself and HiroLemonFan**

**Baba Yaga is my sister's character. Roninarnia. She is going to write a story about her. I'll have more information as it develops. **

Chapter:

The next morning Hiro was the first one at the large field space they were going to use. He waited for the others and wasn't surprised when Wendy and Elsa showed up next. Elsa had volunteered to get Wendy for them. Hiro greeted the two girls with a smile.

Elsa sat down with Wendy next to Hiro. She looked over at the older man and said, "I'm sorry about your wife." She knew what it was like to watch her family die around her. She was just happy that Ana had lived as well. It was a cruel sort of happiness...at least it seemed that way to Elsa. She was happy Ana lived, but Ana had to watch Kristoff grow old and die.

Hiro sighed and rubbed his hands on the ground, "It's fine. I knew she was going to go soon." He looked at Wendy and gave her a smile, "And how're you, kid?"

Wendy gave Hiro a bright smile, "I slept really well. It was a lovely rest and I'm looking forward to our training." She pulled her knees up to her chest, "Everybody holds back with me because I'm a child. It's almost insulting."

Hiro smiled a little and agreed with her, "People don't think about it when their training you. The people you fight against won't hold back because you are a child. It's an unkindness to train in an easy way. Yaga doesn't care if people get hurt during a training, she sees it as a learning opportunity for them."

Yaga came up the hill and heard her name, she waved at them and said, "Say my name and I magically appear!" She cackled and sat down next to them when she got up there, "When are the other bums coming?"

Hiro snickered and replied, "Jim is on his way, I just got a text from him. Tiana and Mulan are coming too, Tadashi is talking to the police about the killing and he will be here." He looked at Wendy and asked, "How does your suit fit?"

Wendy looked down at herself and smiled, "It fits very nicely. You did a magnificent job," She picked a few flowers and started weaving them together, "Thank you, again. My parents are very thankful."

Hiro smiled and nodded, "I made them a promise to keep their daughter safe. So I will," He rested his arms on his knees then looked over at Elsa, "And how about your suit?"

"I have to hide it from my sister so she doesn't know..." Elsa ran her fingers through the grass and said, "It fits nicely, as Wendy put it."

Hiro looked down the hill as he heard the 4 people coming and laughing. He heard Tiana mouthing off at Jim and Jim laughing at her. Whatever was going on, Jim was going to get himself hurt by Tiana. She wasn't thrilled by the sound of her voice.

Jim ran up the hill and looked down it at Tiana, "Next time don't ask to ride on the hoverboard then! I like living dangerously..." He was obviously teasing the girl but Tiana looked like she could wring his neck.


	20. Group training with Yaga

Immortals

By Samhoku

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero Six, claim to own it, or sell my work. I also do not own Disney.**

**This is a collaboration between myself and HiroLemonFan**

**Baba Yaga is my sister's character. Roninarnia. She is going to write a story about her. I'll have more information as it develops. **

Chapter:

The training had begun and it was like they were running for their lives. Yaga wasn't being merciful to them at all. She was like a wizard out of Harry Potter. Yaga muttered some words and did Jazz hands. That caused Jim to pause until a invisible force knocked him backwards. His hoverboard disassembled and turned into a chair, catching him and then he jumped up, the gun turning into a shrink ray, which he shot at Yaga.

Yaga deflected the attack with more magic, making it reverse towards Jim. Jim ducked and rolled, keeping away from the beam successfully as Yaga directed heat at Elsa's ice, making it evaporate. Elsa skidded to a stop, propelling herself backwards with her ice. Peter dive bombed Yaga's head, distracting her for a second before she sent a gentle bolt of magic at Wendy. Yaga did this because she didn't want to severely hurt the child. Wendy jumped in the air and flew straight up before dive bombing Yaga. Yaga shot a burst of air straight up, knocking Wendy off balance. Yaga fell on her rear when Tiana the Alligator swung her tail in an arch, knocking out her legs.

The only problem with Mulan having short range ability, is that she couldn't get close enough to Yaga. Mulan saw a water hand slapping down towards Yaga and she looked around for the person controlling it. That person was Hiro, he also had made a weapon out of the water and was swinging it at Yaga from the other direction. Yaga leapt into the air and shot herself straight up with the wind, cackling like a witch. She landed again and threw flames so a ring of fire was around her. Mulan looked around then ran over to Hiro, "Fly into the air, I need you to drop me on Yaga."

Hiro nodded once and flew up in the air, picking up Mulan, and flying her above Yaga. He dodged a wind blast and a fire blast that came from Yaga and dropped Mulan in the circle.

Mulan got her bo staff and went to whack Yaga with it, the older women jumped back out of it's way and muttered something. Mulan's staff went flying out of her hands and over the fire and Mulan started doing hand-to-hand combat. Which Yaga wasn't used to having someone get so close, so she had to improvise. Yaga kicked Mulan in the knee and while the girl buckled briefly Yaga pushed both hands out, using magic to throw her outside the circle.

Tadashi threw a huge fireball into the circle, catching Yaga off guard. Yaga jumped straight up again, dodging the fireball before landing again. She noticed that they were starting to have a method to their attacks. Suddenly Wendy and Peter came at her at once, Yaga hated illusions, they freaked her out. Especially when they were this real looking.

She was finally 'defeated' when Jim Hawkins and Tiana worked together. He used his tech to put an armor around her alligator self and Tiana charged Yaga while Jim made the tech that Yaga was carrying attach to each other and attack her. While this was going on Hiro called up the water out of a sprinkler nearby to put out the fire around her. Elsa threw ice at Yaga while causing a snowstorm to come. Mulan's bo staff had broken but she used both ends of it as weapons, throwing them at Yaga.

After the magical women was finally down she was laughing. The others looked at her like she was crazy.

"You people...You'll do well as a team, although I would suggest dividing into groups when you go out," She conjured up bottles of water and tossed them to the group, "Drink plenty."

Tiana and Mulan had to bolt after theirs, everyone else was able to catch their drinks. Elsa used her cold to cool down everyone's water for them and they sat down with Yaga.

"You don't think anyone saw that?"

"I'm sure they did. Be prepared for Anti-Mutant protests," Yaga answered Elsa's question with a snicker, "I love those people. They amuse me."

"They amuse you?" Tiana asked with a worried voice, sipping her water.

Yaga didn't even smile, "Sure. They are such morons, they know nothing about how it works. Or if some of the powers may not be mutant. I'm magical and a mutant. The serial killer you will be after is not. He is keeping himself alive by magic alone."


	21. Tiana goes into shock

Immortals

By Samhoku

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero Six, claim to own it, or sell my work. I also do not own Disney.**

**This is a collaboration between myself and HiroLemonFan**

**Baba Yaga is my sister's character. Roninarnia. She is going to write a story about her. I'll have more information as it develops. **

Chapter:

Tadashi took Yaga's advice the first time they went out. Tadashi paired them all off: Hiro and Mulan, Jim and Tiana, Himself, Elsa, and Wendy, then Baymax was left at Elsa's house. Ana at this point knew what was going on. They had warned her about the serial killer. When Tadashi had seen Ana he nearly had a stroke, she looked exactly like Yaga described the other victims. Leaving Baymax with her seemed like the safest thing to do.

Tiana was in a constant state of wanting to throttle Jim, but they worked well together. All differences aside, they were an excellent team. At the moment they were riding Jim's hoverboard as they looked for the magic user. Jim's head snapped around when he heard something, he stopped the board and said, "Did you hear that?"

Tiana listened carefully and then they heard it...water was running. The two looked at each other, this was an abandoned section of town. Water should not be running. Jim landed his board and then they carefully walked up to the house that it was coming from. When they looked in Jim covered Tiana's mouth, covering a gasp from her. On the floor a redhead was murdered. In a dress that she probably wasn't in before. At the sink the murderer was washing his hands. The girl looked more beat up then what Yaga had described about the other victims. The guy was getting more violent.

Jim backed up, pulling Tiana with him. Her eyes were glazed over and she had started to shake. Jim held her face in his hands and spoke quietly, "Tiana, I need you to stay with me here. Don't check out..." He could tell what was going on, she was going into shock. Jim heard the water stop and he covered her mouth again, the guy had heard them.

A blast of magic ripped through the wall and straight for them, Jim pushed Tiana down and covered her with his body while saying into his earpiece, "We found him!" Then he rattled off their location, standing up and pulling Tiana with him, "Tiana is in shock."

Tadashi's voice replied first, "Get Tiana out, the man will be gone by the time we get there. Keep her safe, Elsa, Wendy, and I are on our way."

Jim looked at the sky and could tell, Peter Pan was flying over the city. Jim got Tiana on the hoverboard, "I need you to hold unto me..." He jumped on and Tiana held on tightly. Jim shot straight up in the air as a magic bolt followed. He did a quick U turn around a building and avoided the bolt. Jim hadn't seen the guy's face, only that the man had red hair and red sideburns.

Jim's hoverboard landed by Hiro and Mulan, scaring the two half to death. They were on their way to help as well, "Hiro, what do I do with Tiana?"

"Take her back to Baymax, have him check her out," Jim started to leave but was called back by Hiro, "Oh, and Jim? Stay there with her, Baymax isn't always very emotionally supportive."

Jim blasted away with a nod, worried about his new friend.

* * *

Tadashi had been right, by the time they got their the murderer was gone. The victim was still their and it was gory/violent. Elsa gasped when she saw what the girl looked like. She stumbled backwards and covered her eyes, "Wendy, don't come in here..." Elsa's voice sounded near panic so Wendy obeyed.

"Hey, hey...Elsa..." Tadashi walked over and pulled her hands away from her eyes, "Elsa, I know you've seen worse then this. What's going on?"

Elsa shook uncontrollably, "This girl..." She trembled and made an unearthly moaning sound, "She looks exactly like my sister."


	22. Why is Once Ler trapped in the mirror?

Immortals

By Samhoku

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero Six, claim to own it, or sell my work. I also do not own Disney.**

**This is a collaboration between myself and HiroLemonFan**

**Baba Yaga is my sister's character. Roninarnia. She is going to write a story about her. I'll have more information as it develops. **

Chapter:

Tadashi stiffened when he found this out, he talked to Jim, "When you get to Elsa's house, check on Ana...this girl looks identical..." He took Elsa outside and the girl leaned over, putting her hands on her knees, dry heaving. Wendy rubbed her back, "It's okay Elsa, I'm sure it isn't Ana."

Tadashi walked back in and knelt next to the body, tilting his head. He called the police, "This is Big Hero Six. We just found the body of another murder victim." They all left before the police could get there. Tadashi called Jim again, "Jim Hawkins, how is Tiana holding up and what is up with Ana?"

Jim answered in a calm voice, "Ana is fine...we're trying to help Tiana. You're right, Baymax is no good for emotional support."

Tadashi replied, "Good, we're on our way," He got on a moped that he had and Elsa got on behind him. Wendy flew high in the air as they all headed towards Elsa's house.

Hiro got on his motorcycle and Mulan got on behind him, all of them heading towards the same destination. Wendy landed a few blocks down, away from the house. So she could walk up to the house without anyone seeing her flying there. Anti-mutant protesters were active ever since the training with Yaga. So much mutant activity in one day, people were not used to it.

Once they got to the house Elsa was the first one inside. She wrapped her arms around her younger sister, "Ana..."

Ana patted her sister's back, "It's okay Elsa, I was safe." She pulled away from her sister then resumed her trek to the kitchen, "I'm getting Tiana some tea...She's really out of it."

Tadashi walked into the living room and saw that Ana was correct. Tiana was shivering and talking in a panicked voice while Jim tried to calm her down. Jim was kneeling in front of her while she sat on the couch, he was trying to tell her to breath. Jim looked over at the people as they came in, he patted Tiana's knee and used her legs to help himself stand.

Tiana's hands suddenly shot out and she grabbed Jim's hand in both of hers, squeezing the life out of it. Jim looked at the Big Hero Six team and shrugged, "She won't let me leave." He looked down at Tiana then back at the group, "She saw the body before I could pull her away."

Jim sat back down by Tiana and gently pulled his hand away, "I wasn't leaving, I was just greeting our friends." He watched as Tiana's eyes focused on him and then on the group.

Wendy walked over and hugged Tiana, petting her hair, "It's okay, Tiana...It's over now." The older girl allowed herself to be comforted by the child. She felt Jim start to stand up again and grabbed his hand.

Despite all the teasing from Jim, Tiana knew one thing, he wouldn't let anything happen to her. And right now, she really didn't want him to leave.

* * *

Tadashi left the house a little early, he left Jim and Tiana at the house, knowing Jim would get her home safely. He delivered everyone to their houses and then went to find Yaga. He found her in her little apartment, "Yaga?"

The older women opened the door and raised an eyebrow, "Yes?"

"I need you to use your mirror to find the killer," Tadashi said as he was given entrance. He looked around the apartment and saw three mirrors. Two were like AIs, he knew that. But the full sized mirror...Yaga hardly used it.

Yaga walked towards the full sized Mirror and stopped, "Identity? Is that what we're trying to find?"

"Yes."

Yaga nodded and looked at the Mirror. Tadashi expected magic words, but she just yelled at it, "Hey moron! Wake up!"

A person walked towards the mirror and Tadashi's mouth fell opened, "Why did you trap Once Ler in the mirror?!"

"He annoyed me."

"Is he your servant now?!"

Once Ler glared from inside the mirror, "I love being talked about this way. Did you know I'm immortal now? I hate this. Living on forever, doing what I'm told. I can only leave the mirror if she tells me it's okay. And even then, only my arm can reach out."

"Yeah, I don't sleep by the mirror anymore. He tried to strangle me."


	23. Being toyed with

Immortals

By Samhoku

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero Six, claim to own it, or sell my work. I also do not own Disney.**

**This is a collaboration between myself and HiroLemonFan**

**Baba Yaga is my sister's character. Roninarnia. She is going to write a story about her. I'll have more information as it develops. **

Chapter:

Yaga muttered as she sent Once Ler on his mission, she sat down in front of the mirror, "This will take a little while," She gestured towards the door, "You can leave, I'll call you if he comes back with anything." Yaga had made a large lunch and had placed half of the food in the mirror. She needed to take care of Once Ler, especially since he couldn't take care of himself.

Yaga ate her lunch quietly, wondering how the Once Ler was doing with his search.

* * *

Once Ler walked through the mirrors quietly, searching one house and the next. He accidentally scared some people as he walked, but he tried to make sure to pass through the mirrors quickly. Once Ler looked through the abandoned house mirrors next, looking for a redhead, sideburned, magic using, psycho.

Once Ler heard and felt some magic being used. It was very evil, old, dark magic. He shuddered as he walked to that mirror, the magic growing stronger as he went. Once Ler heard a female begging for mercy and he stopped. Once Ler turned and fled towards Yaga's mirror, not wanting to see what was happening. He knew the location now.

In the mirror world each mirror had an address. Once Lers memory was amazing so he charged to the mirror and said to Yaga, "876 huntington road apartment #38!" He looked panicked enough that Yaga didn't question it.

Yaga jumped up and ran out of the house while calling Tadashi, "Dashi, 876 Huntington! #38! I'm on my way, call your brother and the others. Keep Jim and Tiana together, they worked well last time."

As she ran she started to feel the dark magic growing stronger. The man was angry, the angrier you got the stronger the magic became. Especially dark magic. Yaga ran up the stairs to the apartment and slammed into the door. The magic user was gone, the magic was still lingering. The girl was mutilated. Yaga swore and said, "Don't let Tiana and Jim in here..." She started to turn away from the body and suddenly saw a note. Yaga carefully used magic to remove the note.

_Catch me if you can_

Yaga almost screamed in anger and frustration when she saw the note. The dirtbag was toying with them now. She put the note in a plastic bag with her magic and left it for the police. She left the house and then looked at Tadashi, "He's toying with us..."

Elsa narrowed her eyes and then looked at the house. It couldn't be who she thought it was. He should be dead...

Of course, that logic is slightly flawed considering the circumstances.


	24. Meet the murdererfind the note

Immortals

By Samhoku

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero Six, claim to own it, or sell my work. I also do not own Disney.**

**This is a collaboration between myself and HiroLemonFan**

**Baba Yaga is my sister's character. Roninarnia. She is going to write a story about her. I'll have more information as it develops. **

Chapter:

Stinking notes. Stinking fricken frack notes. That was along the lines Tadashi was thinking as he paced his house. He hated the note they got, the man knew who they were now. He would be getting more violent and 'playful'. But this man was playing with peoples lives, and that made Tadashi crazy. That night he sent everyone out in groups so they could cover more ground.

Hiro and Mulan were sent towards the rougher area of town. Hiro lowered them both down with his water wings on the top of a building and they used the fire escape to get the rest of the way down. Mulan rolled her shoulders to relax them. She looked at Hiro and asked, "Where do we start?" Hiro led the way without explanation and Mulan didn't mind the silence. It was easier to sneak up on people this way, anyways. As they walked down the road they saw a man run out of a bar with a pale expression.

The man put his hands on his knees and looked behind himself. When he saw Mulan and Hiro he walked over and pointed to the bar, "They called the police...but you should know..." The man shuddered and then continued, "A redhead was in the mens bathroom, murdered."

Hiro and Mulan looked at each other then ran into the bar, going straight to the mens bathroom. A security guard was there and let them in. Mulan had gloves on so she gently took the next note off of her.

_I'm a good actor, aren't I?_

Hiro gritted his teeth and looked at Mulan. He shook his head in disbelief.

"No way," Mulan said as she looked back over her shoulder. They had just talked to the murderer. But that man didn't have red hair like described...He must have altered his appearance with magic.

"Damn!" Hiro slammed his hands through his hair as he paced the bathroom. The security guard looked at him with a startled expression. Mulan had the same expression plastered on her face.

She had never heard Hiro swear before. The way he was acting right now she was afraid he would lose his mind. Mulan put the note in a plastic bag and placed it back on the body. She walked out of the bathroom and Hiro followed quietly.

"I am angry. Furious," Hiro said while they walked, "He is such an A$$ hole." Despite the circumstances, Mulan almost laughed. That was a very good description of the man. The fact that he had fooled them so well...

And it wasn't so funny to Mulan anymore. He fooled them. Tricked them and they fell for it hook, line, and sinker. Of course, who wouldn't? He looked nothing like the suspect. And you can't just go around tackling random people.

Hiro put his arms around Mulan's waist and brought out his wings, flying them to where they could find Tadashi. Tadashi and Elsa were in a nicer part of the neighborhood, everyone knew Elsa. Apparently they think that Elsa is a famous architect. When Tadashi joked about it Elsa just smiled.

So maybe she was? Tadashi didn't know. Hiro and Mulan landed next to the two older people and Hiro said, "We had another note. And we talked to the murderer."


	25. Surprise! Guess who it is?

Immortals

By Samhoku

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero Six, claim to own it, or sell my work. I also do not own Disney.**

**This is a collaboration between myself and HiroLemonFan**

**Baba Yaga is my sister's character. Roninarnia. She is going to write a story about her. I'll have more information as it develops. **

Chapter:

Telling Tadashi that may not have been the brightest idea ever had. The older man was very irritated now, they couldn't go around tackling people. (A point made by Hiro). But the man knew who they were and was placing notes on the victims now. 2 notes. When would the next one show up? The answer came the next night. This time it was Elsa and Tadashi that found the women. It was in the nice neighborhood. They found the body on her backyard, they heard a women scream. This women had red hair as well and looked startled.

Tadashi gently took the note off and they read this next one, _Does this girl seem familiar to you?_

Suddenly Tadashi's phone buzzed and he got a picture of Ana's front door. Tadashi paled a couple shades and then looked at Elsa. He showed her the phone and they took off down the road, going straight for Elsa's house.

Both people were terrified, but they didn't know the others had received different texts. Hiro had received one of Ana's window to her room. Tiana received a picture of herself and Jim. Mulan had received one of Wendy. Wendy was currently with Ana, and this picture was taken through the kitchen window. Everyone was fleeing towards the house.

None of them knew what they would find when they got there.

* * *

What they found astonished them all. The door was knocked in but no one was in the house. At all. This really freaked Elsa out and she started yelling for Ana, running around the room. You could tell that she was panicked. The ice was starting to come with every step she took, leaving an icy trail.

Ana finally came out with Wendy following her and Baymax. Ana looked shaken up and she looked at the group, "He was here. I thought he was dead. He tried to grab me, but Wendy chased him off with Peter Pan."

"Who, Ana? Please tell me it isn't him. Tell me it's the Duke of Weselton..." Elsa was terrified and not thinking straight. Obviously it wasn't the Duke, she had been at his funeral when he died.

The rest of the group could not make sense of what the two were speaking of. Jim was the first to ask for clarification, "What are you talking about? Who are you so afraid of?"

"Hans. Hans of the Southern Isles," Ana said in a quiet voice, "He was here. He is alive..." The girl broke down into tears and everyone else stood around awkwardly. Obviously they wouldn't be any help. The entire room grew 10 degrees colder and a stormcloud was on Elsa's face. She was furious.

"Who's Hans?" Tadashi asked, this was one person never mentioned in history. Who on earth could they be talking about?


	26. Render people incapable of thought

Immortals

By Samhoku

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero Six, claim to own it, or sell my work. I also do not own Disney.**

**This is a collaboration between myself and HiroLemonFan**

**Baba Yaga is my sister's character. Roninarnia. She is going to write a story about her. I'll have more information as it develops. **

Chapter:

"Hans was Ana's lover. History says that she rejected him but that isn't completely true. They were together for a while but then he started to abuse my sister..." Elsa shook her head at the memory, "I chased him out. I saw him hit Ana and I lost it. I shot my magic at him and caused him to flee. The Duke tried to cause an uprising based on that, but nothing ever came of it. They all assumed he was crazy. Hans vowed to get revenge on my sister but we banished him. His family was so ashamed of Hans that they banished him as well. I assumed he died..." Elsa played with her hair and braided it nervously, "I didn't even know he could use magic."

They were all sitting in the visiting room at Elsa's house and listening to this story. Hiro was the first to speak up, "So...he is angry because you kicked him out and he's taking it out on Ana?"

"He was angry at me for kicking him out and angry at Ana because she let me," Elsa answered as she collapsed on the chair, her energy finally draining. She looked at her sister who was sitting near Baymax and braiding Wendy's hair.

"From now on we should leave someone here with her," Jim said, causing everyone to look at him in surprise, "What? It's logical. We don't want her to die, but Wendy is just a kid. Sure, Peter worked this time...but what if he doesn't work again?"

Tadashi nodded slowly, following the logic, "That would be wise...or we could just bring Ana with us," He wasn't surprised when everyone, including Ana, looked at him like he was crazy.

"No," Tiana said as she shook her head, "No, I saw what he did to that girl. Ana cannot come with us, she has to stay here. But..." She looked over at Jim, "Jim's idea was a good one. Everyone taking turns staying with Ana?"

Ana shook her head as she realized that this was too much trouble, "I could just go with you. I know basic self defense..." Then she glanced at her sister before admitting quietly, "I'm a mutant as well. I have super strength and endurance."

Mulan looked at Tadashi then Ana before piping up, "I think it's a good idea to have you with us. I mean, we would be able to watch you better. And it would make it harder for Hans to find you."

Tadashi nodded once and slowly, "Elsa, what do you think?" He looked at the older girl, recognizing that he needed help making this decision.

"Whatever Ana decides is fine with me," Elsa said quietly and then she looked at her sister. Elsa wanted Ana to make the right choice, but she also was terrified if the right choice turned out to be the wrong one.

Ana looked at them and said firmly, "I'll come with you. I don't need to do much of anything if you don't want me to. I'll just keep up."

Hiro did a weird little fist bump with Ana and said, "Good for you! I'll make a protective suit for you."

The seriousness of the situation dissipated with fist bump and they all started goofing off. Mulan gestured to her protective suit, "The only thing this really protects is my neck. The rest is normal fabric."

"They way you have to move to defeat someone it needed to be real." Hiro said with amusement.

Elsa looked amused and she teased Hiro about her outfit, "My outfit is beautiful, but I'm questioning the state of your mind." Hiro knew what she meant, her dress was form fitting.

Hiro laughed and joked, "I was hoping that just looking at you would render them incapable of rational thought."

At that everyone, even Elsa, laughed until their sides hurt.


	27. Bar Hopping for investigation sake

Immortals

By Samhoku

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero Six, claim to own it, or sell my work. I also do not own Disney.**

**This is a collaboration between myself and HiroLemonFan**

**Baba Yaga is my sister's character. Roninarnia. She is going to write a story about her. I'll have more information as it develops. **

Chapter:

Hiro did good on his word and made Ana a protective suit. Hers was a green flowy skirt that came a little past her knees with leggings. Her top was a longsleeved green shirt. Her mask was green with flowers all around it. Ana's first trip out she was placed under the care of Jim and Tiana. Which caused great amusement for the readhead.

The next time they went out Yaga was with them. She had come up with a plan, "We need to interview the scum of this place. I need Mulan and Hiro to go to the botfighting rings and interview them. It is likely that the guy is picking them up in obscure places. Tadashi and Elsa are going to the gambling places. Elsa, I need you to dress up very fancy. The place I'm sending you and Tadashi to is high end. I also need you to dress provocatively. Like the loose women on the street. But high end..." Yaga gestured to Ana, "Ana, Jim, and Tiana are going to the bar district. Wendy is staying with me. Wendy and I will enlist my mirrors help."

Everyone was okay with this plan, even Elsa, who had the least attractive role. Tadashi was basically supposed to act as her bodyguard. Elsa muttered as she rifled through her clothes. Tadashi was very amused, seeing that much of Elsa's clothing was for every day and definitely not what Yaga described. Elsa finally found a outfit to wear. She was wearing a very short skirt, hooker shoe, and a halter top. She pointed one finger at Tadashi, "Don't say a word."

"Am I allowed to think stuff?"

Elsa promptly flipped him the bird then walked out the door with Tadashi following. The guy was failing at holding back his laughter which just ignited Elsa's irritation. They went to the first gambling place and Tadashi said quietly to Elsa, "We should split up and cover more ground. Try that gentlemen first." Tadashi pointed out one guy then walked away.

Elsa flirted with the gentlemen before finding out he was a very loyal family man. Which she was grateful for and made sure to tell him that. She told him the real reason why she was there.

The big man shook his head, "I haven't seen a man like that around...or a redhead for that matter. You might want to ask the bar tender, they know everything. I used to be one." He chortled and walked away as Elsa approached the counter.

Elsa greeted the man as she sat on her chair, "I was wondering if you have seen this man lately?" She pushed a color photo of Hans over to the man.

The guy looked at the picture and squinted, "He only came in here once. He flirted with a red-head then left with her. Why?" He looked back at Elsa with a worried expression, "The girl was a regular, she hasn't been back. Has anything happened?"

Elsa was surprised at how easily he picked up on her investigation, "I'm afraid she is probably dead. This man is a murderer."

"Oh man..." The guy looked torn up, "I wish I had known that. I wouldn't have let her leave with him," He looked at the ground, "That's terrible. Mary Anne was very sweet."

Tadashi came wandering back over and he patted Elsa's shoulder, "It's time to go." Elsa waved at the nice bar man and followed Tadashi out. Once they were outside she told him what she found out.

They both hoped that the others had better luck.


	28. John Silver's bar

Immortals

By Samhoku

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero Six, claim to own it, or sell my work. I also do not own Disney.**

**This is a collaboration between myself and HiroLemonFan**

**Baba Yaga is my sister's character. Roninarnia. She is going to write a story about her. I'll have more information as it develops. **

Chapter:

Tiana, Jim, and Ana were walking towards the bar. Jim suddenly started snickering, "This is like the beginning of a bad joke. A Shape Shifter, Technopath, and Supergirl walk into a bar..." Tiana whacked young man in the shoulder, causing him to flinch slightly. They walked in and everyone greeted Jim. Especially one man.

"Jimbo! It's great to see you matey! What have you been up to lad?" The thick Scottish accent threw the girls off, but it didn't make them not notice that the man knew Jim, "Have ye come for a drink?"

Jim stiffened and glanced at the girls, "Um...no." He looked embarrassed and said lightheartedly, "Don't bring up my checkered past in front of the ladies." Jim walked up to the older man and gave him a hug, "How are you? Staying away from my mom, I hope?"

John Silver chortled and nodded, "Last time I went to visit ye she whack me head with her frying pan! Why are ye hear Jim? I thought ye had gone clean?"

Jim showed Silver the picture of Hans, "I am clean, but I was wondering about this guy. His name is Hans."

John Silver acted disturbed and scared, which was unusual and made Jim scared, "Aye, I saw him. I could feel the dark magic coming off of him. I'm a magic user meself ye see, and I could feel it. I chased him out meself, he was being real friendly like to a young redhead here. Twas a fearsome feeling."

Jim looked surprised and nodded, "How long ago was this?" He noticed that both girls were sticking to him like glue. Well, Ana was. Tiana was wandering around and talking to the customers.

"Twas 3 weeks ago, lad," John Silver looked a little relieved, "Why? Is the lad in jail?" He filled another beer for a man that asked for it.

"No. We're looking for him...He has been on a rampage with murders. If you see him, detain him. Please," Jim replied to the older man as he located the two girls with his eyes, "We should be going. We need to find him."

John Silver nodded and then said to Jim, "I have to thank ye again lad, for saving my niece. I don't know how ye did it, with that tech. But I appreciate it."

Jim smiled a little and ducked his head, "It wasn't anything..." He walked out with both girls trailing him. Once they got out Jim contacted Tadashi with the information and Elsa sorted it out on the map.

None of them knew that Yaga and Wendy would actually meet the fellow.


	29. Yaga and Wendy are attacked

Immortals

By Samhoku

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero Six, claim to own it, or sell my work. I also do not own Disney.**

**This is a collaboration between myself and HiroLemonFan**

**Baba Yaga is my sister's character. Roninarnia. She is going to write a story about her. I'll have more information as it develops. **

Chapter:

Wendy and Yaga were walking down the road, minding their own business. Yaga basically dubbed herself the babysitter. Hiro hadn't found out anything at the botfights, so it seemed that Yaga and Wendy were doing the last investigating. Which was talking to everyday people on the street. Yaga figured it was safer for Wendy until she felt an evil presence. Yaga stiffened and then looked over her shoulder just as a bolt of fire was thrown at her. She gently pushed Wendy into an alleyway and launched a counter defense. Yaga threw up a shield of ice and ran after Wendy, "Go, go, go!" She stayed behind the girl, keeping her moving in the other direction.

Wendy hovered over the ground, moving just a little faster then Yaga. Both of them were barely dodging the fireballs and ice spikes. A bolt of magic hit Yaga from behind and she was thrown into the side of a building. Yaga rolled in front of Wendy and jumped up, throwing the next bolt back at Hans. She cursed in Russian as she attempted to keep the onslaught down. "Wendy, call For Tadashi please." The girl did as she was told as they fled. They hit a dead end and turned to face their attacker.

Hans was surrounded by a force field as he approached them, "You cannot kill me. I have used magic for longer than Silver, longer than you, and have mastered the art. I have preserved my life and I'll have my revenge! Nothing you do can stop me. Nothing you puny big hero six team does can stop me!"

He let down his force field and was about to shoot another magic bolt at them when a Totoro picked him up in it's mouth and chewed on him. Yaga blinked owlishly and looked at Wendy, "I don't believe I've ever seen one do that before."

"Is it eating him?" Wendy asked with a horrified and curious voice inflection. Her eyes had grown to the size of saucers as she watched the giant owl creature chew on him.

"I don't think so," Yaga tilted her head and narrowed her eyes at the herbivore, "They don't eat people...Usually." She and Wendy looked at each other and started laughing. Hans was being chewed on.

By a Totoro. An Herbivore. The hilarity was too much for them. Totoro spit Hans out and glared down at the stunned magic user. As suddenly as the creature had come it was gone.

Hans coughed a couple times before jumping back up and shooting a plasma bolt. That was enough to snap Yaga out of her mirth. She turned it back at Hans then put a forcefield around them both, "Is there any other hallucination you can use?"

Wendy looked thoughtful then said seriously, "I could use the Lost Boys and Tinkerbelle."

Yaga slowly looked at Wendy, "You mean like the horror movie? Will I be able to sleep at night after this?" She jumped when 10 or 11 boys between the ages of 5 and 13 came charging off the building and landing on Hans. A little fairy flew around Hans and beat him with fairy magic... Yaga came to the conclusion that this must be the Lost Boys and Tinkerbelle that Wendy was speaking of.

Suddenly a fire bolt flew from a window and hit Hans on the side of the forcefield, causing him to stumble sideways. Tadashi jumped out of the window and broke his fall with the fire. Elsa walked regally out of the doorway underneath the window, refusing the be crazy and jump from high places.

Hans suddenly disappeared. Everyone stopped and looked around. He was missing.

"He's really deep into this dark magic..." Yaga commented with a disturbed expression, "It takes quite a bit to disappear."


	30. Hans is captured

Immortals

By Samhoku

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero Six, claim to own it, or sell my work. I also do not own Disney.**

**This is a collaboration between myself and HiroLemonFan**

**Baba Yaga is my sister's character. Roninarnia. She is going to write a story about her. I'll have more information as it develops. **

Chapter:

Hiro and Mulan were just leaving the last botfighting ring when Wendy gave out the cry for help. Both of them were about to go and help when they heard what Yaga said. Hiro looked at Mulan then asked in the earpiece, "What do you want us to do?"

"Keep an eye out. He could still be around," Yaga's voice replied to them. Hiro nodded once and then looked at Mulan, "Lets find Jim and his group first. Ana is with them and we can only hope he doesn't know who she is with."

Thus the mission to locate Ana was started. They first noticed something was wrong when Jim didn't answer the intercom. Then when he did there was a series of shouts and an alligator roar. Hiro and Mulan exchanged a worried glance and they bolted, Hiro asking for directions from Tadashi. Tadashi was holding the tracker where he was and giving directions.

* * *

Jim had basically turned himself into a transformer. He was attacking Hans with everything he had while the electronics were constantly attaching and detaching from him. Jim put an armor on Tiana as her alligator form chased Hans. Why did Hans attack them? Well, it has something to do with a redhead in their presence. Ana was remaining evasive, staying out of Hans reach. She knew if he could touch her he could do all sorts of damage to her person.

Tiana turned into a frog, leaped above Hans head, then changed into the alligator falling on the force field. A magic bolt was fired at Ana and Jim threw a shield of tech around her while simultaneously throwing an electrically charged knife at Hans.

Hiro suddenly flew down and threw water at Hans while causing water to come to him from in the ocean. They were close enough that he could do that. Mulan hit her stick at Hans and it broke on the force field. Mulan caught the other half and almost got hit by a ball of fire, but once again, Jim was the rescuer.

They needed to subdue the man. Suddenly clouds started to form and snow started to fall. The snow fell faster and faster as the winds picked up speed. Elsa came with the wind whipping around her. She looked fearsome. Elsa said in a terrifying voice, "Do you want to know who Hans Christian Anderson wrote the Ice Queen about?" Her rhetorical question and reply were lost in the wind as she shot ice spikes out at Hans.

Everyone was having trouble seeing until Elsa controlled the snow to avoid them. She only wanted to blind Hans. Apparently it was working because Yaga let out an animal like noise as she jumped on where Hans was. Next they heard a agonized scream from Hans and then Elsa stopped the snowfall.

Yaga had Hans pinned and seemed to be using Magic to keep him still, she looked at the others and said, "He's too weak to fight back right now." She didn't know what to do with him.


	31. Lapis takes over

Immortals

By Samhoku

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero Six, claim to own it, or sell my work. I also do not own Disney.**

**This is a collaboration between myself and HiroLemonFan**

**HiroLemonFan came up with this next idea. **

**Baba Yaga is my sister's character. Roninarnia. She is going to write a story about her. I'll have more information as it develops. **

Chapter:

Suddenly Hiro's gem activated. Hiro hadn't asked it to and the younger man panicked, trying to figure out what was going on. Water came out and pooled around Hans head. The man threw his head around as he tried to dislodge the water.

Yaga released Hans immediately from the magic but he was too weak to get up. He was holding his breath still. Yaga jumped up and ran over to Hiro, "What's going on?"

Hiro shook his head, "I don't know!" He could hear Lapis's voice in his head. She was apologizing and that made Hiro scared, "Lapis, No!" Since no one else could hear the voice everyone looked disturbed.

Yaga turned suddenly and put both her hands on Hans ears, "I'm sorry man, but this is better then drowning." She closed her eyes and Hans head jerked before he died. The water went away and blood pooled out of Hans.

Tadashi looked shell shocked, "Yaga! What did you do?!" He looked at Hiro then at Yaga, "I mean, it was probably more merciful, but what happened?!"

"I basically released a sonic boom in his body. It liquified his insides...probably," Yaga replied then she shook his head, looking at Hiro. But she spoke to Lapis, "I didn't want to do that."

Tadashi rubbed the bridge of his nose and looked at Yaga then at Hiro. He had no idea what to say about this. He couldn't scold Hiro because it was Lapis. And he couldn't scold Yaga because she was being merciful.

Hiro seemed at war with whatever was inside him. Tadashi looked at Hiro as realization dawned on him. Lapis had taken over for a second, "Lapis..." He shook his head then walked away to control his anger.

Elsa patted Hiro on the head then followed Tadashi. She caught up with the man and stopped in one spot when she realized he was going to start pacing. Tadashi ran his hands through his hair and glanced at Elsa, "I don't know who to scold! Yaga for blasting his insides or Lapis for taking over Hiro. I think Hiro could have talked her down, but Yaga destroyed Hans!"

Elsa remained silent and poised as Tadashi paced. No one knew what to do, even Hiro. Hiro had sat down and felt exhausted. Jim heard the police sirens and they all took off. They couldn't be found near the dead body. Well, all of them left but Yaga.

When the police made it to the scene Yaga laughed maniacally and rubbed her hands together. She pushed her hands towards the ground and she disappeared. Yaga was known to do this sort of thing. No one would question it.


	32. The End or is it?

Immortals

By Samhoku

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero Six, claim to own it, or sell my work. I also do not own Disney.**

**This is a collaboration between myself and HiroLemonFan**

**Baba Yaga is my sister's character. Roninarnia. She is going to write a story about her. I'll have more information as it develops. **

Afterward:

The criminal had been caught. Well, technically the forensics specialists were working on how the man had died. At the moment two of the people were staring into the body, "Where are his lungs?"

"What about his heart? His brain? They are gone! Just liquidized," The other one speculated.

"This had to have been Yaga," The other one said as he poked around in the shell. He could only call it a shell as nothing was left in there, "What report do we give?"

"We'll just have to tell the truth. I mean, if he doesn't believe us he can always look," The first one commented as he started writing the report. This would be an interesting one to explain.

* * *

Hiro was having an argument with Lapis in his mind. It took some time but he finally got her to admit that she would have been wrong to kill Hans. That they probably could have found a way to subdue him without killing him. Hiro collapsed on the couch, exhausted after the argument. Hiro was alone in his lab. He knew that the security cameras would show his argument, but the only people who would see that would be Tadashi, Elsa, or Tiana.

He was relatively safe.

* * *

Tadashi started visiting Honey Lemon and Gogo's graves after this last battle. He would bring flowers and cleaning tools to clean the gravestones. He, at the moment, was cleaning off Gogo's stone when Elsa found him.

Elsa said quietly, "Hiro told me I would find you here..." She gently took a cloth from him and started cleaning the other side, "Do you often have breaks as a superhero team?"

"The police still need a job. We don't go after petty criminals. If Murder, espionage, kidnapping, or identity theft is involved, then we'll help," Tadashi replied as he started weeding around the tombstone.

They cleaned the rest of the stone in silence.

* * *

Mulan and Ana were hanging out. They were both actually cleaning the entire Arendell mansion. But they called it hanging out because that's what it seemed like to them. The calm after that storm was very nice. But both girls also knew, calm only came before another storm.

So cleaning the house was a good idea. Then if their time had to be taken again by a crazy, they would at least have the house in order.

Only Elsa didn't know they were on a cleaning spree. She wouldn't be able to find anything.

* * *

Jim, Wendy, and Tiana were at the park. The three people were having a blast. Well, Tiana and Wendy were having a blast. Jim was just sitting on the swingset looking like a pill.

Tiana poked Jim lightly with a long stick she found, "Hey party pooper. Get up."

"This calm will not last long."

"You have the gift of prophecy as well?"

"Nope. Unless you see logic as prophecy."


End file.
